New Girl At Degrassi
by PunkPrincess1979
Summary: What happends when the New Girl takes over the 9th grade?
1. Degrassi 1

I don't own anything of degrassi! I only own Jenna (my character) and the story all the characters are in.  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. The air was clean and cool. Jenna was walking around her new neighborhood, checking out the sites and wishing she were back home. She missed her friends, her ex boyfriend, and her band. She looked at her watch; it was around 2 o'clock on a Saturday. The scary thing about it all was, no one was out side. She ignored the creepy feeling and went back to listen to her Sex Pistols CD. She walked around for a few more hours, and around 5 o'clock she headed back home. She was getting hungry and her feet started to hurt. All of a sudden this ball came aiming for her head! She ducked just in time. Than a very cute blonde/brunette punk boy came up. He said "Hey sorry about that! My guys and me were just playing some basketball"  
  
Then he asked "Hey I have never seen you before, are u new here?"  
  
Then Jenna answered "Yes I am; my name is Jenna Madden. I just moved her from Florida,"  
  
Then he said " Cool, My name is Spinner. What grade are you in?"  
  
Jenna said "I'm in 9th grade."  
  
"Cool same here." He said "maybe I will see you around Jenna."  
  
"Yea, same to you Spinner" She said and turned and walked away.  
  
When Jenna got home she just thought about how hott spinner was, and daydreamed about if he was her boyfriend. But her daydream was interrupted by her mother saying " Jenna, come eat!"  
  
After dinner she went up to her room and listened to her Good Charlotte CD's until she feel asleep. She was woken up with her dad yelling "Jenna phone call for you!" She was hoping it was Spinner, but then she remembered he didn't get her number. She answers the phone and hears a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Jenna" the voice said.  
  
"Oh my god, Danny is that you?" Jenna asked  
  
"Yea Jenna it is me. I miss you Jenna, I want you to come back! I need you here with me!" He said in a scared yet, suicidal voice.  
  
" I cant Danny you know that! I love you Danny, I miss you a lot too, but don't worry we will be together soon!" She said.  
  
"I sure hope so Jen! Sunday's just wont be the same with out you!" " I know they wont Danny, but we both got to move on. We are two worlds apart!"  
  
" I know, I know, Jenna I have to go, but remember this, I will love you no matter what!"  
  
" Same to you Danny. Don't forget about me!"  
  
Then they both hung up. Jenna just sat there, thinking about how much she loves Danny. And about how he raped her 1 year ago that day.  
  
Thank you for reading this Chapter! There will be more to come, I promise. Luv ya all! 


	2. Degrassi 2

I don't own anything of degrassi! I only own Jenna (my character) and the story all the characters are in.  
  
Well it was Sunday and Jenna was in the living room flipping channels. Then Jenna's mom came in and said "Jenna, are you just going to sit there all day?  
  
"Yep" Jenna answered. Then she found a Trapt video playing and sat the remote down on the coffee table.  
  
"So... You talked to Danny last night huh?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Jenna...I don't want you talking to him anymore." Her mother said in a clam voice.  
  
That made Jenna pay attention and look up at her mother.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want me talking to him?!"  
  
"Well I think after what happened last year, well...he might to it again and Jenna sweetheart we don't want you going thought that again."  
  
"Mom you can't do that!" Jenna screamed. "I love him!"  
  
"No you don't you stupid bitch! You have no idea what love is!" Her mother yelled. She knew her mother was getting mad, but she was going to stick up for herself.  
  
"Yes I do you old hag! You don't know anything about how I feel! You are to busy fucking other men to worry about me!" Jenna yelled.  
  
She was happy her dad wasn't there to hear that, her mom had been cheating on her father for the past 3 years, but Jenna had never told her dad. She had seen her mom have sex with other men. They would make love anywhere. In bed, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the backyard, in the hot tube, and sometimes even in Jenna's bedroom.  
  
"You no good piece of shit! How dare you!" Then her mom slapped her!  
  
Jenna tried not to cry about it, but she was hurting too much. She just looked up at her mother wit a dirty look. Then her mom slapped her again. All of a sudden her mom started to beat her. Then her mother looked down at her and said in a hard and cold voice, "Get out of my house and come back when you stop crying, you fucking piece of dumb ass shit. "  
  
Then Jenna left the house. She was trying hard not to cry, then she looked down and saw that her hand was bleeding. She didn't know if it was from her hand or from her face. Then walking her way was Spinner. She stopped crying but didn't look up. He stopped and said "Hey Jenna, what's up?  
  
"Nothing" Jenna said still looking down.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"OK" he said.  
  
Then 2 boys were yelling "Spinner, stop flirting and come on!" Spinner looks at Jenna, with her head still down, and said "Jenna if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, I live in that house right there. "  
  
"Thanks " She said  
  
"Well...bye Jenna" He said and then left.  
  
Jenna was all alone wit a bloody face, no one to talk to, and no where to go. She just walked around for awhile and then remembered she had her cell phone on her. She took it out of her pocket and called up Danny. It rang 3 times and then some one picked up the phone. It was Danny.  
  
"Hello?" He asked  
  
" Hey Danny" Jenna said trying not to cry from hearing his voice.  
  
"Jenna! What's wrong you sound like your ready to cry!?!?"  
  
"Oh my god Danny it is terrible!" She said to say while crying.  
  
Then she told Danny about the whole fight with her mother, and how he needs to come and get her and take her back were she belongs.  
  
"Hey Jenna, I got to go A friend is over. I will call you later! I love you Jen!"  
  
I love you to Danny, and I always will!" She said before they both hung up.  
  
Jenna then started to head home. She was scared about her mother, but when she saw her dad's car in the driveway she relaxed a little. She walked in and saw her mom coming up to her. With a big smile her mom said " Hey Jenna, Dinner will be ready soon. "  
  
"I'm not hungry, ill just go to bed. Got to get up early for school tomorrow." She said  
  
"Right. School.... Sure, whatever you say Jen." He mothers said.  
  
They way her mom said it gave her the creeps, she just ignored it and when up to bed. She listened to The Ataris and the feel asleep. She was woken up by a tap on her window. She looked at the time; 11:16 pm. She got up and looked out the window. It was Spinner standing there. She grabbed her hoodie and ran out side to see him. She ran out and said "Hey Spinner, Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes Jenna you can" He said "Jenna I cant stop thinking about you! I know I have only seen you twice but you are so pretty. Jenna will you go on a date wit me this upcoming Friday?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to."  
  
"Ok, Great, well I will see you tomorrow. Bye Lovely!"  
  
"Bye Sweetie"  
  
Then Spinner went home and Jenna went back in the house. She was so happy, she couldn't get back to sleep she was so happy. She then had a creepy thought, What was Danny going to say?  
  
Ok I know this doesn't have much Degrassi in it, but I need a started. I will add more! Bye luv ya! 


	3. Degrassi 3

I don't own anything of degrassi! I only own Jenna (my character) and the story all the characters are in. Also nothing in this story is going on in my life! This is all coming from my crazy mind. If this is happening to you, you should get help as fast as you can!  
  
Jenna woke up with the radio screaming in her ear. She heard the man on the radio say "Hey everyone it is 6:00 am. It is to be a bright and sunny day, so get out and enjoy it. Now here is the newest song from The Starting Line." She got up and looked in the mirror. She has a long scare down the right side of her face. She just looked in the mirror, just staring into her own eyes. Wondering what she had done to herself. She just looked away and went to take a shower.  
  
She got out of the shower and got dressed. She put on her Sum-41 t-shirt and a pair of tan jeans. She packed her backpack. She grabbed her cell phone and her CD player. She didn't eat breakfast or say good bye to her mom.  
  
She started walking to school and a few minutes later she was in front of a big blue building that had the words Degrassi Community School a crossed it. She starts walking up the steps just looking at all the people talking, all the couples hugging, and two 8th grade-looking boys playing a joke on two 8th grade girls. Yeah, she was ready to go home.  
  
She walked up into the office. The lady behind the desk asked for her name.  
  
"Jennifer Madden" Jenna said.  
  
" O yes, Jennifer Madden, from Florida. Well we will get someone to show you all your classes."  
  
Than she got on a phone and said "can you have Gavin Mason come to the office? Thanks."  
  
Jenna just sat there thinking. Great some geek is going to show me around, just what I need. But to her surprise it was Spinner. He just gave her a smile and she gave him one back. "I'll take it from here." He said to the lady behind the desk.  
  
"Well Jenna, You ready for your first day at Degrassi?"  
  
"As long as you are here Spinner, I am."  
  
"Well, you have to meet everyone. They'll love you."  
  
Then they walked into a room with lots of computers, and a lot of kids.  
  
"Well here is the new student. Jennifer is it?" A blonde, male teacher asked.  
  
"Umm, I go by Jenna." She said.  
  
"Well, I am Mr. Simpson. Welcome to Degrassi, why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
  
"My name is Jenna Madden. I use to live in Florida until my family and me had to move because of my father's job. I play the Guitar, and use to have a band." She said  
  
"What happened to you? I mean with the scare?" Simpson asked.  
  
Right then Jenna wanted to drop dead. How was she going to tell her new classmates that her mother beat her? She just answered saying, "A skateboard accented." She lied.  
  
"Well take a sit right over there next to Paige and we will begin." He said pointing to a short blonde girl.  
  
Jenna sat down next to her but she didn't say anything. She sat the whole class not saying anything. When lunch came around Spinner asked her to eat with him. She accepted and Spinner showed her where to sit. He was friends with Paige, the girl she sat next to in Simpson's' class. A girl named Hazel, who was Paige's best friend and a boy named Jimmy.  
  
They were all really nice to her. They sat there talking about Music and Movies and how much Jenna is going to like Degrassi. Soon it was all over and they all had to go to their next class. After school they all said bye to each other and Spinner and Jenna walked home together.  
  
"Well how was your first day?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Great Spinner, I loved it!" She answered.  
  
"I'm glad, I have to go but I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow"  
  
Then Spinner lends over and kissed her on the cheek. She was so happy and she couldn't hide it. Spinner knew she was happy and then left. That was to make her keep wanting more. And she did want more. When she walked in the house the phone rang. She picked it up and said "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jenna, It is Casey." Casey was Jenna's best friend down in Florida.  
  
"Hey Casey! What's up?"  
  
"Umm...Jenna I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well umm..." Then she stated to cry. "Jenna, honey." She said "Danny... is dead"  
  
Thank you for reading. Plz review. Also nothing in this story is happening to me. But if it is happening to you, plezz tell some1 or get help! Thank you luv ya all! 


	4. Degrassi 4

Jenna dropped the phone. She couldn't believe that the man she loved  
was gone. She thought 2 herself, what happened, why did it happen, and  
why wasn't she there? She picked the phone back up.  
  
"What happened Casey?" She asked  
  
"He died in a car accident. Last night him and two of his buddy's were  
driving and the one driving was drunk. They hit a tree and the two  
friends died on the spot. Danny died today at around 1:00. Jenna I am  
so sorry."  
  
Jenna was crushed; she just started to cry. Then she told Casey she  
had to go before Casey could say anything. She ran into the kitchen  
and got out a knife. No one was home so no one would see her. She took  
the knife and ran it a crossed her arm. She dropped the knife and  
started to cry. "How could this happen" she thought? "Why didn't it  
happen to me?" She heard a car drive into the driveway. She cleaned up  
the blood and held a rag to her arm. She didn't come out of her room  
the rest of the night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
**********************  
  
On the way to school, she ran into Spinner. He was looking extra cute  
that day. She couldn't take her eyes off him. All she could think  
about was how much she liked him, and then how much she loved Danny.  
  
"So what's up Jenna?" Spinner asked  
  
"Nothing too much just tired."  
  
"I see same here. So you ready for Friday" He asked  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. How was she going to tell Spinner she  
couldn't go? That her rapists just died? That the man she once loved  
is gone?  
  
"Umm.... Yeah." She said not wanting to hurt him.  
  
"Awesome! See yea later" He said heading into the school.  
  
Great she said to herself. How am I going to get out of this one?  
  
The day went by the same way it all ways did. Friends, Teachers and  
Homework. Jenna didn't walk home with Spinner. She didn't want to talk  
to him. She just wanted to get home and go to her room. She ate dinner  
with her family that night. She wore a long sleeve shirt to not let  
her parents see her scare on her wrist.  
  
"So how was your day Jenna?" Her mother asked. Her mother still didn't  
know about Danny.  
  
"Fine" Jenna answered.  
  
"So have you talked to Danny lately? Her dad asked. Her dad didn't  
know about the fight or Danny.  
  
She looked over at her mother, and her mother was giving her a bad  
look.  
  
"Umm... Danny died yesterday."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Her parents said at the same time.  
  
"Yea he died in a car accident. Casey called me last night and told  
me."  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry sweetie. I know it must be hard." Her dad  
said.  
  
" It is ok daddy."  
  
After dinner Jenna went up to her room to finish up her homework. Her  
mom walked into her and looked at her.  
  
" I have someone coming over tomorrow, so you better not tell your  
father! Or you might end up like Danny, you little bitch." Then she  
left the room. She hated her mom. She needed to get out of that house  
has fast as possible. She jumped out her window and ran. She stopped  
and started to cry. Then she remembered what Spinner said. That she  
could all ways go to his house. That is what she did. She climbed up  
the side of his house and knocked on his window. When he opened the  
window she jumped in his arms and started telling him everything.  
  
I am not going thought anything in this story and if u are plz get  
help! thank u! luv ya all!  
  
Luv, *Lori* 


	5. Degrassi 5

I Do Not Own Degrassi...only Jenna and The Story The People are put in...thank u!

"Its ok Jenna, I know how hard families can be." Spinner said.

"But why dose this have to happen to me? I mean what did I do to piss God off?" Jenna asked.

"You didn't piss God off. Things happen for a reason. Its not your fault."

"But why did it happen to Danny? I mean he didn't do anything wrong."

"Like I said some things just happen for a reason." Spinner said while wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, you have a point. I loved him so much." She said.

Then Spinner said, "Hey, you know if your not ready to date we don't have to go out this weekend."

"Oh my god Spinner, no I still want to go out with you."

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"No Spinner I really want to go out with you. I really like you Spinner. I mean I really...."

Then they both leaned in for a kiss. It was the best thing that had happen to Jenna since she moved. They both moved away and the only thing Jenna could say was "wow" They both laughed and then kissed again. But the moment was ruined by Spinners mom calling him down stairs. Then they said goodbye and Jenna jumped out the window.

Has Jenna was walking down the street she was so tired and wore out from walking and from seeing spinner that she fell over. She was only 2 houses away from home. She just laid there for awhile...thinking. Looking up at the stars. Then all of a sudden she got a smile on her face and started to laugh. She was thinking about the first knight she met Danny about 16 months ago.

Her friend Andy was having a party. "Everyone is going to be there!" she was told. Her and Casey went, the spend 3 hours getting ready to look there best. When they showed up w/ no intention of finding anyone special. Andy greeted them at the door w/ a beer.

Jenna said "no, its against my values."

All of a sudden a voice from nowhere said "And what values would those be?"

A perfect looking guy with brown shaggy hair, a Matchbook Romance t-shirt on and a lip piercing on the right side of his mouth. All Jenna could think about how was amazing that boy looked. how if she could, she would stare at him forever, until the day she died.

Jenna very flirtingly said, "I'm Straight Edge. U do know what that is? that means u don't drink, smoke, have sex, and u don't drink Pop or Eat Chocolate." She said while keeping a straight smile on her face.

The boy starts to laugh. Then he stops and takes a breath and smiles at her. "You're pretty smart. What is your name?"

"Jenna."

"I Love that name. Very Pretty. My Name is Danny, its lovely to meet you."

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything. She felt so comfortable with Danny. She could talking with him for hours if she could.

Soon Jenna Sat up and figured that she has school. and no way to get inside her house.

Hope u like...more to come i hope! plz review


End file.
